Save a Broom, Ride a Seeker
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: Drunken after-prom party in the RoR. Harry and Draco decide to randomly break out into song (the plot's thin, but the focus is on the song itslef) SONGFIC!COMPLETE


This originally was written to be put into my fic 'Hogwarts Idol" and it kind of does… but I decided it was funny enough to be put into a parody, so here it is.

* * *

Prom night at Hogwarts… It had been fun, the dancing, the getting dressed up, the food, but all the 7th years (and dates) were waiting for one thing, the after party.

It was an unspoken Hogwarts tradition to throw a kick-ass after party in the Room of Requirement. The room would provide all with as much or little to drink as was safe and would have a shelf filled with morning after potions stocked and ready for whenever people needed them.

The teachers pretended not to know about these festivities, but in reality, they all had participated also, even Snape (the greasy git her was) had never even suggested breaking up the festivities.

So after the prom, the students made their way to the RoR and went in to find a change of clothes for each and a self-refilling mug already filled with butterbeer (Or odgens, whatever the room seemed to think they could handle).

After a few hours, everybody seemed to be friends with EVERYBODY. Including Draco and Harry. They had discovered just how much they could get along if all prejudices were drowned out by alchohol.

Then came the fateful moment they discovered they both had a secret passion for country music and decided to show the world how wonderful they wer at singing.

And wouldn't you know it… that intuitive room had a stage on the far side for an occasion such as this.

Harry and Draco amplified their voices then started singing.

_Dum de de dum, de de dum, de de dum, de de da da.  
Dum de de dum, de de dum, de de dum, de da da, la la la. _

At this point the music was being magically piped into the room, courtesy of the RoR.

_Well I walk off of the pitch exchanging hi5's with the team_

_Cause we played and we won and all the girls in the quidditch stands scream_

_An' I buy the bar a double round of Ogden's an' everybody's getting down,  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same. _

'Cause I polish up my broom an' I fly into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
Flyin' up an' down Hogsmede on my nimbus 2000. (Draco: one)  
And the girls say: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."  
Everybody says: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."

Well, I don't give a dang about nothing: I'm singing an' bling-blanging,  
While the girls are drinkin' butterbeers down!  
An' I wouldn't trade my nimbus or my firebolt for your comet, or your cleansweep:  
I'm the only Viktor Krum left in this town.

'Cause I polish up my broom an' I fly into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
Flyin' up an' down Hogsmede on my nimbus 2000. (Draco: one)  
And the girls say: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."  
Everybody says: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."

Instrumental break.

"Well, I'm a pureblood."  
That's what she said on the back of my broomstick,  
As I was gettin' buzzed on Ogden's, out on the ol' Quidditch pitch.  
We where flyin' high, fine as wine,  
Having ourselves a Big and Rich time  
An' I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation of my quidditch reputation  
Had me beggin' for salvation all night long.  
So we stayed in playin wizard's chess,  
Introduced her to my old bird Hedwig  
An' sang her every weird sisters song I could think of.  
An' we made love.

An' I polish up my broom an' I fly into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
flyin' up an' down Hogsmede on my nimbus 2000. (Draco: one)  
And the girls say: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."  
Everybody says: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."

What? What?  
"Save a broom, ride a seeker."  
Everybody says: "Save a broom, ride a seeker."

Then it all went black for our duo

The moral of the story, don't drink and do karaoke.

* * *

I've not given up on writing my other fics, i just took a break to work on my Original fiction (i'm writing a novel) and I am writing a few one shots just to get my feel back for this fandom.

Please Review!


End file.
